


Maybe

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by alisha_mendelsohnPairing: Harry/FrostSnowells Kisses prompt5.Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
Relationships: Earth-2 Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_mendelsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts).



> A little AU look at _what could've been_ with Earth-2 Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells aka Killer Frost and Harry. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"Easy," Frost said, holding up her hands in a non-threatening way as Harry spun by reflex, aiming the rifle at her.

"I told you not to sneak up on me," he snapped, lowering the weapon.

"Chill," she said, allowing mist to briefly enshroud her hands. "Pun intended."

"How's Jesse?" he asked sharply.

She sighed. He was never much for chit-chat but these days he was absolutely anti-social. _I guess I can't blame him,_ she thought.

"She's fine. Zoom isn't going to hurt her."

"What, he told you that, did he? Or are you just guessing because he's such a great guy?" He ran a hand through his hair, pacing a few steps in frustration.

"Harry."

"Don't tell me to calm down," he said, gesturing at her. "He's got my daughter. _My daughter._ "

Her tone sharpened as well. "And he killed _my husband_. I'm on your side, all right? But I can't get her out of there on my own. You're going to have to find somebody who can help us bring him down. Me and you aren't going to be able to do it alone, I don't care how strong I am and how… annoying you are."

That actually brought a ghost of a smile to his mouth. "Too bad annoying people aren't his Kryptonite, then, hm? I think the two of us could take him if that was the case."

The corner of her mouth quirked upwards as well. "Speak for yourself. Everybody loves me."

A twig snapped in the distance and they both whirled, him hefting the gun and her raising her hands. In a few moments, they heard the definite sound of an animal bounding away through the trees, unseen in the thick brush.

"We can't stay here too long," she said. "I don't know where he's at but he'll be back soon."

He looked up in the direction of the opening in the cliff side, currently concealed by the trees. "I wish I could see her, just to let her know I'm here. To tell her that I won't give up until I get her out of there."

"I know," she said, stepping closer. "I'd take you up but the risk is just too great. If he catches you there, he'll kill you right in front of her."

"Can you just tell her--" he started to say, then cut himself off. "No, you can't even let her know that we're working together. He could have the place bugged."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," she promised. "I'll do as much as I can to reassure her without tipping Zoom off."

He nodded, then said, "I'm going to try the plan."

She straightened. "To try to recruit the Flash that Zoom keeps trying to kill on the other Earth? I thought that was just a theory you were floating."

He took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. "I think we're out of options."

She couldn't argue that point. "Be careful, then," she finally said.

He started to turn away and then paused, reaching towards her. She thought he intended to shake hands for some reason and, though that seemed a little unnecessary, she went ahead and put her hand in his. But instead he brought it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

"You be careful, too," he mumbled. "If he finds out you're double-crossing him…"

The surprisingly gentle action made something shift within her rib cage, something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since Ronnie had been alive and she'd still had hope for better days.

"Yeah, I… I'm…" She was too flustered to come up with one of her usual quips. "Just get us somebody on our side."

"Do my best," he said, squeezing her fingers before releasing her.

She watched him walk away, wanting to run and give him a proper hug, but the ice in her heart hadn't thawed enough for that just yet. Maybe when he got back, maybe when Zoom was defeated and Jesse was safe and they could try to figure out exactly what they were to each other: friends, strange allies, just two people with a common enemy? 

Then maybe she could find a way out of the ice again.


End file.
